pale as winter
by loverblue
Summary: The story is about two teens falling in love since the first time their eyes have met. They fell in love and as the season changes, so does their feelings toward each other. When one discovers the other having an affair, things went upside down until one
1. meeting

**Summary: The story is about two teens falling in love since the first **

**time their eyes have met. They fell in love and as the season changes, **

**so does their feelings toward each other. When one discovers the **

**other having an affair, things went upside down until one great secret **

**has been revealed…**

* * *

--- 

It was spring and the weather was good to work with. Sakura Kinomoto,

15, was making her way to school with her best friend Tomoyo. The two

were laughing and talking as they walked together. Both girls are in their 3rd

year junior high school studying in Tomoeda high. The two were inseparable

since little kids, and now they treat each other like sisters.

But Sakura knew it was about to change in a couple of days, two days to

be exact. Tomoyo would be leaving for Hong Kong to study there; she would

be transferring as ordered by her mother.

"What do you think Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her with a smile, but soon

frowned when she saw that Sakura wasn't paying attention, "Is something

wrong?" Sakura woke up from her deep thoughts when Tomoyo nudged her.

"What?" Sakura asked looking innocent. "You weren't listening to what I'm

saying… Is something bothering you?" Tomoyo asked again with a bit more

concern.

"Lot's of things," she finally answered. "You are leaving in two days; Yue

broke up with me… It's just too much for me to handle. And the list still goes

on after that," she sternly answered.

"Don't think about it too much… It's hard for me too, 'ya know? Just think

that I'd be here on winter, though it's a whole year away, we'd still see each

other," she said reassuringly. Tomoyo took hold of her best friend's hand and

patted Sakura on the back then smiled, "Now let's get to school. I'll treat you

with an ice cream later to make us feel better."

---

"So what are you planning to do after this?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they

ate their ice creams outside a local shop near school. Ice cream was a way for

them to escape the problems, to clear their minds of the things that burdened

them, a symbolic thing for them to do in times as such.

"Well… I'm just planning on going straight home and bore myself with tons

of homework given us," she answered followed by a sigh. "Clean up the mess

in my room, like throw Yue's stuff away. Kinda like that," she smiled at Tomoyo,

a sign that she _might_ be moving on from the break-up.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Tomoyo's question was

out-of-line, she knew it was but asked anyway.

Sakura bowed her head and groaned out loud, "I really don't want to talk

about it…Please? Don't ask anymore or something that would end up about

him." She took another lick from her ice cream and looked Tomoyo in the eye,

"I am so gonna miss you when you leave…" Sakura gritted her teeth but soon

flashed a grin towards Tomoyo.

"Take care Tomoyo," she waved her hand towards her friend then turned

to the opposite direction and made her way home. It was awfully quiet that

time. She hated it. The silence tortured her, for her, it felt like she was empty…

totally alone in this world.

She turned at the corner and was entering the park she went through

everyday to get to school and to get home. It was still silent. It was a chilly

afternoon, only light breezes no strong, cold winds. No birds chirping, no

leaves rustling, no flower made impression.

_Would it be always like this from this day on?_ She sighed and kept on

walking, bowed her head down in defeat. Then there it was…her heart ached

and she was about to cry until she heard something.

She looked up to see where the sound came from. _Is that a guitar playing?_

She kept walking until the _music_ got louder. _A lovely tune…_ Then she saw

a man, a guy, a teen, probably her age.

The guy was sitting on a bench, guitar at hand, and playing a beautiful

tune. She walked in closer but stopped and stood still in front of the guy to

listen. As expected, the guy looked up and stopped playing.

He had this chestnut hair and a very charming smile she could see. But

they didn't make eye contact _yet_. The guy stared at Sakura's hands; he

didn't look up yet to see her face, while she stared only at his hair.

"That was a lovely tune," Sakura smiled and broke the silence. _I haven't _

_seen him __around here before…_

"Thank you," answered the guy as he looked up to see the girls face.

Then there it was. Their eyes met contact, emerald to amber. The two

were left in a trance looking at each others eyes.

The sky slowly turned from yellow to pink until it reached a reddish color.

Then the wind blew harder, it sent chills up to their spines. The leaves rustled

and flew around them. Flowers were beautifully blooming around them. Birds

flapped their wings when they took flight, they chirped and flew away.

Then all of it slowly calmed down. Everything was back as normal. It was like

a magic moment, but we never know. It might be destiny or coincidence.

They were still staring at each other a few more seconds until Sakura looked

away. She heard the guy put his guitar aside and stood up. "Hi," she heard him

say. "Hi," she answered back and slowly turned her head to look at him.

He stood there with a smile towards her, his hand extended waiting for her to

take it for a shake. She was tensed in a way for a meeting like this so sudden.

But in the end, she tried to relax and smile back. She accepted his hand and

shook them.

"The name's Syaoran Li. You really think my music is good?" He asked

with an inquisitive smile, still holding her hand but not shaking it anymore.

"Yes I do…My name's…" she trailed off as she fell into a trance yet

again when she met his eyes.

"Um…Your name?" Syaoran asked with a VERY charming smile as he

let go of her hand. "What?" she asked back when she came to her senses.

"Your name, I didn't get you name…"

"Oh, sorry," she blushed deep red and bowed down her head. "I'm

Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto, and thank you for the compliment

about my music," he said as he turned his back to her to pick up his guitar.

He kneeled down and arranged his things, putting his guitar back to its case.

"Did you make that? I mean, did you compose what you just played?"

She asked curiously. "Yes. I wrote it. I actually feel flattered 'cause I think

it isn't that good of a music," he said as he stood up to face her. Sakura

smiled at him and said, "Well, I think it's really good."

Thirty minutes have passed since they introduced their selves to each

other. By now, the two are sitting at the bench, laughing and talking together.

"That one is funny!" Syaoran said as he bit his lower lip to suppress his

laugh. Sakura was laughing as well, but fell short when she glanced at her pink

wrist watch. "Oh no," she exclaimed. "It's already late…" she stood up and

grabbed her things, getting ready to leave. "I have to get home now," she

explained to the amber eyed boy. "I see…" he answered.

"I'm really sorry," she let out with an apologetic smile. She bit her lower

lip then said, "It really was a pleasure meeting you. I had fun," she grinned

at that and continued, "Thank you for saving me Mr. Li"

He answered and smiled, "I had a good time too." He stood up and shook

her hand once more and looked at her as she made her leave. _What did she _

_mean by I saved her? I'm the one who needs saving…_ He made a silent

laugh at the thought as he turned to grab his things and go his way.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have nothing to say. Hehe… pls. review. Flames, **

**suggestion, questions and comments are welcome. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story, they belong **

**to CLAMP. The setting and plot of the story are made by me. **

**Any resemblances in real life are accidental.**

**A/N:Again..review..PLS. **


	2. lives

**Part II. Chapter1**

**-**

Sakura locked the door and sat on the sofa.

She placed her bag beside her and called out to her

father and brother, "I'm home…"

The house was quiet, no one answered back.

She stood up and went to the kitchen to get some

water to quench her thirst. She found a note pinned

on to the cork board that was at the doorway before

she reached the kitchen. She took the note and read

it…

-

_Sakura, dad went of for a meeting and would _

_be_ _back tomorrow. I on the other hand would be _

_staying_ _here at Yukito's. Take care of yourself there. _

_Don't burn the house down, 'kay? ---Touya_

_-_

She crumpled the note with her hand and

made an annoyed face, _Darn that Touya… He's _

_too_ _much of a tease!_ She threw the note sending it to

the nearby trash bin. She took a glass from the

counter and poured some water.

_Syaoran Li, a guy who's year older than me. _

_Here in Japan_ _because of some business. I wonder_

_what_ _that could be…_ She thought of what had

happened a while ago as she drank the water... _I_

_could_ _say that he's cute. His eyes…_ Yes, his eyes.

"His eyes were hollow, well, at first they were. But

then, he seems to be friendly. But it's like I could

sense that he's as lonely as…me," she murmured

after drinking her water.

She cleaned the glass, placed it back at the

counter then went up to her room. She changed her

school uniform to her jean shorts and a green tank

top. She jogged downstairs to prepare some meal

she could take with her up to her room _I guess I _

_could_ _eat in my room, no one's at home anyway._

She went up with her bag on her bag, and a

tray of food in hand. She ate as she did her

schoolwork. When she finished her food, she took

it downstairs and washed the dishes she just used.

As she wiped her hands, she looked at it as

she remembered that guy, Syaoran, touch it a

while ago. _His hand was cold at first. He was also _

_tensed._ She smiled at the thought of him. But then

she frowned when she remembered her recent

breakup. _He could be like him too… A jerk and an_

_asshole._ _But maybe, Syaoran's not like that. He _

_seems_ _calm, friendly, and cute._ She tried to force

back the smile that was creeping up her face.

-

She finished her schoolwork and was keeping

her books. She finished and hooked up her bag

on her door. She sat on her bed and saw a fuzzy,

white bunny sitting at the corner near her pillows.

It lay lifeless with its smile. _Yue's gift…_ She

crawled on her bed and grabbed the bunny by its

head. She sat back on her earlier position but with

the bunny sitting on her lap. She hugged it tightly

and rest her chin on top of the bunny's head. "You're

stupid…_really stupid_…"

A single tear crept out her eyes and slid down

her cheeks then fell down the bunny's head. _You're_

_so_ _damn stupid Yue!_

---

Syaoran went inside the room when he

heard his name being called out. He looked at the

man in front of him and nodded with a smile, a

gesture of saying his 'hello'. He took a sit on the

chair placed before the man's desk.

"How are you doing today Mr. Li?" The man

asked as he took off his reading glasses. "I've been

doing well," he answered with a nervous smile.

The doctor's smile turned into a serious look,

"We have the results from the two tests that you have

taken. _Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia_…" His words

rang and echoed throughout the room. "Chronic

Myelogenous Leukemia is your case. It was easily

diagnosed since it has a genetic peculiarity

identifiable under a microscope." The doctor said as

he looked straight into his eyes.

"Is there a way to cure the disease?" Syaoran

asked, trying hard not to show his feelings.

"Chemotherapy is what I would suggest. There are

three phases of CML. The first is the chronic stage,

the stage you are in right now. But if you would not

take proper medication as soon as possible, it may

get worse. CML is fatal, if not given treatment as

early as its first stage." The doctor put on his glasses

and read the paper on his desk. "As you know, some

of the symptoms have affected you now. I suggest

that you take chemotherapy as soon as possible."

"What if I didn't take the treatment?" He asked.

"Then you would suffer. And, hard to say but, you'll

die. It can invade your organs, and other diseases.

And you may not respond well to treatment if you

won't take it now."

"I…I understand." He said as he stared on his

hands, curled up in a tight grip. "I should be going

now." He stood up his chair and faced the doctor. He

looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Thank you

for being honest. I'll be back by Monday with my

decision." Syaoran bowed then quickly left the room.

He went down two floors with the use of the stairs,

Tears are falling by this time. The pain in his heart,

he couldn't handle no more.

-

He was walking down the busy streets of the

city. Hands inside his jacket's front pocket. _Damn,_

_I have leukemia…_ He stopped when he reached an

intersection. It was already dark, and the lights were

all sparkly around him. When the walk sign in front of

him turned green, he started walking again. While he

was crossing, a man bumped him hard, hitting his

right chest and arm. He heard the man muttered a

'sorry' at him but he didn't look back.

When he reached a convenient store, he

entered and took a basket. He took some chips,

a couple of drinks, some sandwiches and other food

items. He carried the basket towards the counter

then paid for what he brought. He carried two plastic

bags, each on either side of him. He walked out the

store and made his way back to the park where he

was at that afternoon.

-

The walk was about ten minutes from the

store. He was about to enter the parks premises

when he saw a bench across the area where the

houses were. He made up his mind to just sit there

than move in further in the park. He sat and placed

the bags by his legs. He crossed his arms and leaned

back on the bench as he thought of…_nothing_.

---

Sakura carried a box as she made her way

down the stairs. The box included some cd's, stuff

toys including the bunny, pictures and letters. She

made it down and sat on the last step for a little rest.

She looked at the box and stared at the object on top

of it. It was the fuzzy bunny and as it lay there

lifeless, there was a picture that was clearly visible

tucked underneath its big, round head. She stared at

the picture. There in the picture was Tomoyo beside

her and a guy behind the two of them. _Yue…_ she

thought. She took a deep breath and stood up. She

made her way to the box and said, "This is one step

for me to letting him go." She leaned down and

carried the box to the door.

As she steeped out, the cold breeze met her.

She took a deep breath and went out carrying the box

by her chest.

---

It was a cold night and Syaoran sat, looking at

no one, thinking of nothing. Then he came to his

senses when he heard a crashing sound somewhere.

Across the street before the park, she saw a girl

picking up things that were scattered on the paved

sidewalk. He stood up and went near her. As he came

closer, he saw the familiar hair which he had seen

earlier today. "Ms. Kinomoto?" He asked trying to get

a better view of the girl before him.

Sakura turned her head towards the direction

of the voice who called out her name. She recognized

the face and quickly stood up. She bowed before him

and said, "Mr. Li. Good evening."

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"I dropped my things and I was just picking them up,"

Sakura answered as she bent down and continued

gathering her things. "Let me help you," he said as he

bent down and did what she was doing.

"Thank you…" he heard her say. As he was

reaching for a bunny, he noticed a picture before him.

It was Sakura holding a guy's hand. "You're

boyfriend?" he asked.

Sakura stiffened when he heard the question

asked. "No… He used to be though…" she answered

in a low voice. "I see…" He reached for the bunny and

stood up. Sakura stood up as well and took the last

items held by Syaoran.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she placed the

bunny on top of the box. She bent down and lifted

the box to her chest. Syaoran reached out his arms

for support, "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah. I think I can," she answered, but yelped

when the box nearly slipped her hands.

Syaoran caught her and the box with the other

hand. He lifted the box off her and carried it. "I insist

on carrying this box up to the garbage area," he said

as he turned his head towards Sakura and smiled.

"Thank you…" she said again but turning her

head away from him. _Stop smiling…I'm gonna melt_

_even_ _before we get there, If you don't…_ She smiled

too and started walking with Syaoran by her side.

* * *

**A/N: The story is consists of 3 chapters. Each **

**chapter** **is divided into different parts. This is still**

**chapter** **1… Pls. Review**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the**

**story, they belong to CLAMP. The setting and plot**

**of** **the story are made by me. Any resemblances in**

**real** **life are accidental.**


	3. night

**Part III. Chapter 1**

**-**

The two sat together at the bench where Syaoran was a while ago, Sakura seated on his right. "Want some?" Syaoran inquired as he showed her a can of soda. "Thanks," Sakura answered as she accepted the offer. The two sat quietly for a while. Silently drinking their drinks at hand and feeling the cool breeze pass over them gently. At one point, Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, _she's still smiling…cute._ He smiled at the thought and then took another sip from his drink. "Why did you two break up?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura stiffened and tried not to show it. She tried to relax. Sakura looked down her hands; she was holding the can of soda. She felt her grip tighten lightly. "What?" she asked silently as if she didn't hear him from the first time. Syaoran asked again but turning his gaze away from her.

About a year ago, Sakura was studying for an exam. She knew she didn't do well on math, so was her teacher. After that day, the teacher called Sakura to the teacher's lounge to talk about her grades. "Sakura, I know you aren't that good in my subject," the teacher said. Sakura remained silent and just waited for what the teacher would say. "I know you could maintain your grades so as not to fail, but if you fail this upcoming exam, your grades would be affected big time. This test would mean a LOT to you," the teacher stood up and told Sakura to follow her outside. When they went out, Sakura saw a tall figure looking through the window. His face was well defined, manly and to say, handsome.

The teacher looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, this is Yue. He is in his third year now and would be graduating with honors. He volunteered to help you study for my subject. Introduce yourself." The teacher lightly pushed Sakura forward. Sakura stepped up and extended her hand. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You could call me Sakura." Yue accepted her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," Sakura followed up. "I'll leave you to now," the teacher said as she turned around to go back to the lounge. "Study okay?" she added before she closed the sliding door.

Sakura stared down on the floor after they let go of each others hand. "Why did you volunteer to help?" Sakura asked, still not looking up to Yue. He smiled and looked at her, "well, I've got nothing to do anyway. I've finished with everything that must be done, and I just want to help someone." The two began walking along the corridor. When they passed some bunch of people, they would greet Yue, they waved their hands, said their 'hellos' and gave him their smiles. You see, Yue is much known in their school. He is the president of the student committee, the best debater in their school and is fairly known throughout the country. Though he wouldn't be graduating at the very top, he would be finishing junior high school with honors. Many students look up to him and they have great expectations for him in the future. You could say that he is the perfect guy and some truly believes that he is. Yue's rich, smart and handsome, the qualities that most ladies would look for in a guy.

Since that day, Sakura and Yue have become very close. Two months after, they were officially an item. Some girls were jealous, so as some guys since Sakura was known for being one of the best dancers in their school's cheerleading team. The two would usually spend their time in Yue's place since it would take less time of getting there from their school. For months they had this routine. And as they grew closer, the more Yue seems to be interested with Sakura.

"Why did you break up?" Syaoran asked yet again. He looked away from Sakura's eyes, "Sorry if I asked, I know it isn't my business, so I guess I shou--

"He was in bed with another girl," Sakura answered cutting him off.

It was a very cold morning, last day for school and then winter vacation. Sakura got up from her bed and cheerfully got ready for school. She was very happy because Yue promised her last week that they would watch the new movie showing today. She came almost late for school that day. She faced school happily, but hoping it would soon end so she could be with Yue.

Soon it was their break and Sakura decided to pass by Yue's classroom to just have a talk with him. When she was by the door, she looked around for Yue but he wasn't there. Minutes later she saw her brother Touya and asked him if he'd seen Yue around. Touya answered, "Oh, so you didn't know. He's absent today; he called in sick and would be at home the whole day."

On that same day, Sakura stayed late at school because she had dance practice and a science project to finish that day. She accidentally bumped into Touya that afternoon. "Sakura, could you take these notes to Yue's?" Touya asked Sakura for the favor. "He told me to drop these off at the end of the day, but dad needs me at home now so I thought you take these to him. You want to check up on him too right?" He asked with a brotherly smile. Sakura nodded and accepted to take the notes to Yue. _Too bad we won't see the movies today,_ she thought.

She went straight to Yue's place that day. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked on a few times still, but no one seems to be at home. She stared on the doorknob and was tempted to go in herself; she really wanted to check up on Yue, knowing that he was sick. _If it's open, I'll go in; if not, I'll leave_, she told herself. With a nervous gulp, she took the doorknob in her hand and gently turned in.

_Squeak…_

It was open. She pushed more and let herself in, _I shouldn't be doing this_. She called out Yue but no one answered. She went up the stairs up to the hall that lead to Yue's room. Sakura saw his door was opened and the lights were turned on. _He's home,_ she thought. She smiled and quietly walked towards his door. When she got near, she heard noises from his room, she thought he must be watching t.v. or something. Sakura placed her palm by the door and gently pushed it, she was wearing her best smile hoping she would surprise Yue by her visit.

"Hi Yue, I know it's late but…" Sakura was in his room now, she greeted cheerfully at first but it gently faded away as she saw the scene directly in front of her. "…I dropped by to check up on you…" she finished, her voice barely audible as it came out in a mere whisper.

Yue was kneeling on his bed; his arms were holding his body as support. He was there half naked with no shirt on, only his shorts. Under him was someone, a girl in her mini skirt and top. What shocked Sakura was that she saw them kissing, right in front of her!

Sakura stood shocked, as well as the two lovebirds on the bed as they realized someone came in on them. "Sakura," Yue called out, not even moving from his position. Sakura stood there and simply said in a quick manner, "Touya asked me to drop this off," she said raising the notes in her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy, trying to hold back tears. "I'm going now," and with that, she quickly ran away, that was only when Yue realized what happened and tried to run after Sakura. But Yue stopped by the hall before reaching the stairs as he heard the main door closed loudly with a thud.

"I'm sorry…"Syaoran said as he tried to glance at Sakura to see if she was okay. What he saw hurt him on the inside… Sakura had tears falling down her eyes; hands tightly gripped the soda can she had. She was trying to make her sobs and sniffs not audible so as not to get his attention, but he saw her. He felt like his heart was being crushed at the sight of Sakura crying before her.

Unsure of what to do, he tried to lift his right arm and placed it behind Sakura. He remained silent and slowly raised his right arm to Sakura's right shoulder. "I'm sorry…" he said in a mere whisper as he did. Even before his hands touched Sakura's shoulder, she dropped the can and lounged towards his chest. Syaoran froze and the sudden movement. Sakura's head was resting on his chest; her hands gripped his shirt tightly. Both heard the can hit the floor, it rolled on its side, spilling the remaining content.

Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulder. He squeezed a little and let his hand slide up and down her arm trying his best to calm her down. He knew that silence would be the best thing for now. And he also knows that she just needs to be with someone now, at that moment. He rests his chin lightly on her head as he pulled her body closer to his. All he heard at that moment was the soft breeze of the wind, the rustling leaves, and Sakura's sobs as she cried. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his own feelings that also wanted to erupt…

It was late and Sakura stood in front of her door. Syaoran was just outside his plastic bags in hand. Sakura was wearing Syaoran's jacket as she stood still looking at Syaoran with the best smile she could give at the time. Her face was all red and her eyes were puffy from her heavy crying a while ago. "Thank you," she said breaking the moment's silence and their gazes upon each other. Sakura's voice was rather coarse and barely audible. Syaoran blushed when he heard and tried to look away. "It's alright…" he looked up at her and continued, "If you need someone…you could come to me. Someone to talk to…" He stammered at his words, he was shy. Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky, he looked up too. Stars shone brightly from above. It was a beautiful sight.

He looked back at Sakura and saw her stare up towards the stars. _Beautiful_, he thought. When Sakura looked back at him and stared at his eyes, he snapped out of his trance and said, "I guess we should call it a night…"

"Yeah…" Sakura answered back. "Oh… The jacket," She said as she slowly tried to take it off her. "No, it's okay… Keep it for a while," she heard him say and kept the jacket on. She took hold of the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door a little, but kept her eyes on Syaoran. "Goodnight," he said. She smiled and answered,

"_Good night…"_

* * *

**A/N: Suggestions are welcome. Thank you. Pls drop off your reviews. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story, they belong to CLAMP. The setting and plot of the story are made by me. Any resemblances in real life are accidental.**


	4. another day

**Part II. Chapter I**

* * *

It was Friday and the weather was nice. Syaoran yawned as he sat up from his bed. He stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes. He noticed that his chest hurt. He looked at his arm and noticed some bruising on it. He took of his shirt and noticed some on his right chest too. _Where'd I get this?_ He asked himself as he looked at the dark shades of purple on his arm. "This couldn't be…" _Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia_… he remembered. _CML is fatal, if not given treatment as early as its first stage…_ He stared at the wall in front of him as he remembered the doctor's words last night.

…_some of the symptoms have affected you now…_

"Could this be one of the symptoms?" He asked himself as he took another look at his arms. He tried to shrug the thought of it, but it wasn't enough.

---

Sakura, holding a cloth in hand, was wiping the tables in their classroom. Friday was her cleaning duty schedule. She was quite early than usual to give her time to mingle with her classmates if she finished early. Tomoyo was with her too and two other classmates, Yamazaki and Chiharu.

When they finished, Sakura was outside by the sink washing her hands. Tomoyo joined in and smiled at each other. They wiped their hands dry after and decided to go back to the classroom.

Tomoyo went through the door first followed by Sakura. But when one of Sakura's foot was already in the room, someone from behind grabbed her on her left shoulder. The hand pulled her, making her spin to her right. She stopped when she was face to face with the _guy_ that pulled her

_Yue…_

Yue placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him. His lips met hers. He forced a kiss to her as she struggled to get away from him, from his hands, from his kiss…

Sakura tried to scream, but it wasn't good since his lips were onto hers. Tears were already running down her cheeks, and then she heard Yamazaki's voice, "GET AWAY FROM HER, BASTARD!"

Yue released Sakura as he was being pulled from behind by Yamazaki. Tomoyo ran towards Sakura who was on the floor, crying. She wrapped her hands around Sakura as she tried to calm her down.

Yamazaki on the other hand was pushing Yue away from Sakura as he tried again to approach her. More students were coming, trying to see what the noise was from the hall.

"Chiharu, call on the teachers…" Yamazaki instructed as he tried to keep Yue away from Sakura. Yue had enough of Yamazaki and punched him right on the face, hitting his right jaw.

Yamazaki stepped back, but managed to keep his balance. He glared at Yue who was now out of his mind, and was about to punch him again. Yamazaki raised his arms to block the incoming attack, but then he heard someone shout, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It was the head teacher along with other teachers trailing behind him…

_All went silent, except for Sakura's cries…_

Chiharu ran towards Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes were shut tight, her heart was beating fast. She was shaking and sweating all over. Yamazaki soon ran to them once Yue was pulled by the teachers away from the hall.

Tomoyo broke off the silence and said,

"…_it's gonna be okay Sakura…"_

* * *

It was around 11am and Syaoran was by the park with his guitar. His eyes were closed as he strummed his guitar and sang with the tune.

_When I wake in the morning,_

_I want to blow into pieces._

_I want more than just okay, more than just ok…_

He opened his eyes and looked up in the clear blue skies. Smiling as he admired its beauty. _Sakura_, he suddenly remembered.

_When I'm up with the sunrise,_

_I want more than just blue skies._

_I want more than just okay, more than just ok…_

He closed his eyes again trying to savor the lovely day before him. But then once in a while, thoughts of dying corrupted his mind of having more days like this, _to see the blue skies in all its glory, with the sun bathing him with its light, and the clouds and birds together with it._

Will he _live_, or…_die_? Then the song went…

_I'm not giving up, giving up, not giving up now._

_I'm not giving up, giving up, not backing down._

He stopped strumming his guitar and tried to think of what he just said, _not giving up_…?He stared into space as he tried to think about it. _Could there still be hope?_

---

Syaoran came back to his senses when he heard someone clap. He looked up and saw Sakura by the walk in her uniform. Her face was all red, eyes were puffy, eyes were half-open and he noticed that she was only forcing a smile. Then she asked, "That was a nice song, why did you stop?"

He tried to smile back though he wasn't sure if he should and said," Something just came up." He answered and raised his hand and pointed to his head, showing he thought of something. "Have a seat," he offered as he scooted to the side a little giving Sakura space to sit on.

"Is it alright if I asked you what happened?" Syaoran asked as his face got serious and looked away from her. Sakura kept quiet. Her hands were clutching the end of her skirt, holding to it tightly. She was biting her lower lip trying not to think of what happened earlier that day.

"'Cause you seem to be on your way home now… It's too early. Something must have happened…" He continued. Syaoran stood up, placed his guitar back onto its case then laid it on the paved path beside the bench where they sat. He went back to his seat and kept quiet. He just waited until he heard her sobbing.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. What happened earlier that day was too much for her. It was way heavy for her to carry. Now, she wasn't just sobbing, she was crying her pain out. Like when a baby cries to get her mother's attention. It was like that. Sakura needed attention too, _from someone that would care_…

Sakura buried her face in her palms, trying to stifle her out loud cries. She tried to slow down to catch her breath. Syaoran didn't do anything this time. He just waited.

A few minutes later, when things seem to have calmed down, Syaoran took out his handkerchief and handed it to Sakura. She was surprised but took it anyway. She wiped her tears and looked at Syaoran who was looking at her now.

And without him asking, Sakura told him what happened…

---

"I see," Syaoran said as he stared up the blue sky. "Then I guess," he turned his face towards Sakura," It was right that you broke up with him, even though this happened… It could have gotten worse sooner or later."

"Yeah," Sakura said looking away as she tried to avoid his gaze. "It was good that the teachers understood and expelled him."

"Too bad for him," Syaoran said. Silence fell upon them once again…

It was about past twelve at that time and both haven't eaten lunch yet. Syaoran broke the silence.

"Want to have lunch?" He asked as he turned to Sakura, smiling mischievously. Sakura looked back at him this time and smiled as well.

"Given the situation that just happened to you, it's on me," he said with a big grin pasted on his face.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked playing along, "'cause I eat a lot at times like this." She was smiling and Syaoran knew that was the real deal. Now he was sure, _it was her smile that caught him_…

"Then let's go!" Syaoran exclaimed as he stood up and stood in front of Sakura. He gave out a hand which she gladly took, and then he pulled her up. He took his guitar on the way and they made their way out the park.

* * *

**A/N: The song Syaoran was playing was _More than fine_ by Switchfoot. I just took few lines from it. Anyway, I just love writing this story…hehe… though it's hard thinking about the ending…**

**Send me some comments and suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
